Albus Severus Potter Year One
by CHM13
Summary: Look inside Albus Potter's head throughout his first year at Hogwarts. Will not discontinue, and will do ALL YEARS, just in Time Order! Also, Albus will have some O/C friends. Yay! Anyway, he tries to make sure he stays out of trouble, but he's related to one of the Marauders, and to the Weasley Twins, and they just couldn't shift the whole troublemaker thing. Please Review! Go Al!
1. Starting Out

ASP Year ONE

Mum and Dad have just dropped me off, I am now officially a Hogwarts student. Sometimes, this moment has seemed worlds away. But already, after not even quite leaving King's Cross Station, London, most people in the school know who I am. I am Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, brother to James Sirius and Lily Luna Potter.

But my dad is the one they know me for. You see, my father was only a year and four months old when he stopped the greatest dark wizard in history. Lord Voldemort, or his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. That is why they know who I am. Because a baby destroyed a dark wizard who had no heart. No conscience. Not even a full soul. Well, that part is later. The night my infant father destroyed the body of the Dark Lord, his parents were murdered. They were betrayed by a person whom they trusted, with their lives. Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he was known, betrayed them, so he could save himself. But he didn't stop there; he framed my grandfather's best friend Sirius Black for the whole thing.

And people believed him, mostly because Sirius was so angry that Peter betrayed him and then Peter killed 13 innocent muggle bystanders, cut off his finer and transformed into a rat. He, Sirius and my Grandfather were all unregistered Animagi, so nothing could be proved. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for the murders of the Muggles and Pettigrew, but later escaped, as he changed into his Animagi form. He then went on the run, the whole time, believing the last person left of his group of friends he could trust hated him and believed him a servant of Voldemort, a Death Eater, like his younger brother. The last person he trusted, except Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was his old friend, Remus Lupin, or Moony, as his nickname was, on account of his 'furry little problem'. He was a werewolf.

Sirius, Remus, James (my granddad) and Pettigrew made up the members of the mischievous little group called the Marauders. This is why they trusted each other so much. There was so much history. My grandma and granddad originally wanted Sirius to be their Secret Keeper ( the person they trusted with their location of hiding), but Sirius said a) they would expect him to do it, not scrawny little Peter and b) there was too much at stake and didn't feel himself capable. Sirius was also my father's Godfather.

It was Sirius who suggested they use Peter, and it was the one thing he regretted most until he died.

That is the beginning of my father's story, and all you need to know.

I don't care that people know who I am, I'll just make friends (and enemies) quicker that way. My brother is also on the Quidditch team, as one of the three Chasers. As it's my first year, I can't try out for the team yet, but next year, the team seeker is leaving as this is the start of her 7th year, so I'm hoping I'll be good enough to take her place. The thing is though, she's my cousin Victoire. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter, and her sister, Dominique, is a Chaser, like James, our family makes up almost all of the Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw Quidditch team. We even have one of our family on the Hufflepuff team, Teddy Lupin. Personally, I think he's bright enough to be in Ravenclaw, but, being the grateful person he is, he just sees it as a challenge instead of a set back.

I walk down the train with my brother and cousin Rose Weasley. James finds the first compartment with a first year inside, pushes us inside and goes off to find Sam and Ty, his best friends . Rose and I stand up from where James pushed us over and sit down. Neither of us really looks at the person sitting across from us, with eyes open wide in the shock of us falling onto the ground in front of him.

"Bloody hell! You're Scorpius Malfoy!" I say, clearly shocked by who it is.

"Bloody hell! You're Albus Potter!" he says back to me.

"And I'm Rose Weasley, now are we all done with introductions?" Rose says, and it earns a chuckle from both me and Scorpius.

"My father told me to stay away from your families, but I reckon, based entirely on first impressions which are often wrong, that you two are all right." Scorpius says to no one in particular.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," mutters Rose and I try hard not to laugh, and when a chuckle slips out, Rose turns and glares at me. Dad told me she looks just like Aunt Hermione when she does that, but I can't imagine why, she's lovely, the kind of person you can't imagine doing much wrong.

Scorpius and I start up a conversation about Quidditch and Rose often chimes in with who she supports, the team my mother played for a few years ago, the Holyhead Harpies, the only all-girl team in Britain, whereas I support the team my father has supported since he was 11, the Chudley Cannons. Scorpius agrees with me, ever since we got that new Keeper, Oliver Wood, we have started to climb the leaderboard. Apparently, he was the captain the year my Dad joined the team. By stopping Scorpius's dad from showing off and getting Nevi- I mean, Professor Longbottom's remembrall back. I can't believe I have to be taught by one of my dad's best friend, and my nearly next door neighbour. I mean, if I misbehave even a little bit, he'll tell my dad, and then my dad will send a howler at breakfast the next day, just like Uncle Ron got when he stole Grandpa Weasley's flying car. As you may have noticed by now, my family isn't like your average family. It's not even close to the average wizarding family. And it never will be.

[END OF CHAPTER 1]


	2. The Train Journey

ASP Two

We notice we are quite a way into our journey, and we all decide to change into our robes, we go one by one to the bathroom.

Scorpius goes first, and I start to talk to Rose while he's gone.

"He doesn't seem so bad! Maybe our dad's were wrong, I mean, they have been before. Look at Snape! They hated him, and then he died, and I was named after him and Dumbledore! I think he will come in handy if we need a mate. You know, with James being a total... a total..." I somehow couldn't find the right word.

"D-Bag?" Rose supplies. We both laugh at the thought of my brother being an asshole, like he always is. Apparently just like his namesakes.

The doors open and Scorpius walks in wearing his school robes. It's my turn now; I walk out, knowing that Rose will try and worm out his false intentions, trying to find a way to prove he isn't really like this, a friendly person, but she won't find anything. Scorpius was simply a nice person.

I return from changing and find them in the middle of a heated debate about who has a better owl. Neither of them do, my Magnus is perfect for anything, and so darn cute. And no, I am not gay.

The two turn and notice me and Rose goes to change into her robes.

"Scorpius," I start and he turns to look at me. "Rose is completely convinced that you have some kind of ulterior motive in becoming friends with us. I don't believe her, but I did wonder, why are you talking with us like this? I mean, your father hates both of our families."

"Well, for one thing, your brother shoved you in here so I didn't get a choice in that; two, you right, my father hates your fathers and that is a perfectly good reason to be friends with the children of the men he is so jealous of. Also, you two are pretty cool people and are easy to talk to. If you want me to back off, but you two are nice people, and my family doesn't tend to meet those type of people."

Rose returns after this and I give Scorpius a look that says 'Okay, you're in'.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asks.

"Oh, I was just asking him what houses we thought each other would be in. I said him Slytherin; he said I would be Gryffindor, like Dad and Uncle Ron."

"Anything from the trolley!? Anything from the trolley!?" calls the lady with the trolley and I buy a packet of Droobles, 3 chocloate frogs ( one for each of us) and some Honeydukes Sugar Quills. The others don't want anything so we sit down and let the lady pass down through the train. We eat our chocolate frogs in a peaceful quiet. All thinking deeply about something or other. I was thinking about how much I wanted to make my father proud and be in Gryffindor, but also aspire to be in Ravenclaw, and Father wouldn't mind if I was in Slytherin, he told me so. I lost myself deep in thought.

A boy pokes his head inside our compartment and says "Guys! We're nearly here!" and we assume that he is either first year like us or a very over excitable student in second or third year.

The boy reminds me I should probably get my wand out, a 11 ¾ inch mahogany wand, with a veela hair core. Rose sees my wand and unpacks her own, a cherry wand with a manticore tail quill core, 10 ½ inches. Scorpius also finds his wand, a holly wand with a unicorn hair core, 11 ¼ inches.

The boy from earlier was right, I could feel the train slowing down and I can see the station about 2km in front of us.

'This is it, I'm about to be at Hogwarts,' I thought to myself.

[END OF CHAPTER!]


	3. The Sorting and All That It Entails

**ASP- Chapter 3**

Rose, Scorpius and I looked at each other.

"This is it boys. Remember this moment forever, we've just rolled into Hogsmeade Station to go to Hogwarts for our first year." said Rose, grinning.

At that, we all smiled. The train finally stopped, and we all stood up. "Lets go." I said.

We walked off the train, one of the prefects saying our bags will be taken care of. We spotted Hagrid, who we saw every Christmas. We walked over.

"Hello there Albus, Rose. And I bet you are Scorpyuss Malfoy?"said the lovable half-giant upon seeing us. "Firs' years tha' way!"he called, pointing towards the little boats near the lake. We said a quick goodbye and set off down the path. Most boats were already full, so Scorpius, Rose and I clambered into one.

"This is so comfortable." muttered Scorpius and Rose at the same time, which made the three of us try, and fail, not to laugh.

It wasn't long after that the boats set off across the famous Black Lake. I'm certain that I saw the Giant Squid when I looked down into the murky water.

The boats were lit by lanterns at the front. It gave quite a spooky setting to the dark night, but we were all too excited to be scared of anything.

We saw the castle lit up by the many lights indoors, and there were many 'whoa's and 'wow's. It was so cool, and us students were lucky enough to call it home for the school year.

When we had crossed the lake, we walked up the steps behind the Boathouse. It wound round and round and was also lit by lanterns. It was from there we entered the courtyard outside the Great Hall, and then we first set foot inside Hogwarts. It was so amazing, there were the moving portraits of famous witches and wizards lining the walls as far as the light could see, as well as a huge plaque, in memorial to those who died in the defeat of Voldemort, in both Wizarding Wars, including many members of my own family. A few of the other first years pointed at me and Rose, obviously knowing who our parents were. Mine, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Head Auror and Ginevra Weasley, the seeker and captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and hers, the other two members of the Golden Trio, Hermione and Ronald Weasley, the Ministry worker and member of the Wizengamot, and the Deputy Head Auror. Also known as my Mum and Dad, and My Aunt and Uncle. Rose and I were still getting used to it, so we ignored them. There were also a few whispers about Scorpius as well, but I didn't quite hear what.

Then, as we were all stood in the Entrance Hall, Uncle Neville, or Professor Longbottom as I'm supposed to call him now, entered and explained about the Sorting. "Don't be nervous, just relax, you'll all do fine. But bear in mind, you're house will be your family from now until you leave Hogwarts, so treat them as such. They're ready for you now." he said, and then opened the doors to the Great Hall and striding in.

We followed him inside, and sat at the front. Uncle Neville took out a piece of parchment. It had everyone in first years name on it. I was so nervous, I didn't hear anyone being sorted until Uncle Neville said "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Rose and I looked at him. He just swallowed and walked up to the chair with the Sorting Hat placed upon. Uncle Neville picked up the hat and placed it on Scorpius' head. It was rather quite large on him, many sizes too big, but it didn't really matter. It seemed to speak to Scorpius for a few minutes before calling out "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose and I looked to each other briefly. The next person to go up was a girl called Dana Mercer. She had dark brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin. She was pretty. As soon as the hat was put on her head, the sorting hat said "No question about this one... GRYFFINDOR!" I caught her eye as she hopped down and smiled at her, and I swear I saw her blush before sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The next few people passed quickly before Uncle Neville called out "Potter, Albus!" Rose smiled at me before practically shoving me forward. I cautiously walked up to the stool, knowing that the eyes of the school were on me. Professor Longbottom smiled at me encouragingly before gently placing the hat on my head.

'Ah, a Potter! But I somehow do not have a definite place for you. You are an intelligent boy, but you do not strive to have the highest marks. You are loyal, but your loyalty has to be earnt. You are fiercely brave, but you strive to not be seen just as your father's son. So, I guess the only place for you shall be... SLYTHERIN!" I was shocked. I felt the stares of everyone in the room, before I hopped off the stool and sat next to Scorpius. The sorting quickly moved on, but I looked to the Gryffindor table and saw the shocked faces of my brother, James, and my cousins. Their gaze didn't shift from my face until it was time for Rose to be sorted. "Weasley, Rose!" called Uncle Neville.

It was talking inside her head, and it was a few good minutes before saying "Oh, well then... GRYFFINDOR!"

She hopped off the chair and sat with the rest of the family in Gryffindor. She mouthed something to me, but I couldn't tell what. Then Professor McGonagall made a quick speech before clapping her hands together, and the food appearing. Everyone momentarily forgot everything and just got stuck in. The food was amazing, and even a few of the older Slytherins said a welcome to the new Slytherins. That was me, Scorpius and a few other boys and four girls who had immediately banded together. Scorpius and I mostly just spoke to each other.

Time flew past and before you knew it, the Prefects were taking us into the Slytherin Common Room, telling us to remember the Password 'Phoenix Tears'. The boy prefect led the boys into their dormitory. Scorpius and I chose the beds by the portholes, it was no secret that Slytherin house Common Room and Dormitories were under the Black Lake. The other boys were Alex Zabini, Joey Parkinson and Dan Goyle. We exchanged a few hellos before settling into our room for our first night at Hogwarts. When I noticed the other boys were asleep, I snuck out my magic mirror. The other one was with my father.

"Dad." I whispered to it. Almost immediately Dad appeared on it.

"Hello Al."he replied.

"Dad, I was sorted... into Slytherin." I said, awaiting him to shout at me.

"Well done son. If that is where you are supposed to be, then you are there." he smiled.

Well. I wasn't expecting that.

"Everyone stared at me though. Every Weasley in the room, and James, stared at me, like I was some kind of freak."

"Well, I'll talk to their parents tomorrow. Look, I have to go, but your mother, Lily and I send our love, okay?"

"Okay, bye Dad." I said, before the mirror went blank and was a regular mirror again.

Knowing that my Dad wasn't ashamed of me, I slept sound until morning.

(A/N) Probably not my favourite chapter, but it was a long one. So yeah, review please? And I added in Dana Mercer for you Lilly. You should log in so I can PM you about what sort of thing you'd like to happen to her...


	4. The Rose (ROSE POV)

**A/N: Hey! I've finally found time to type up the chapter! Its a filler I guess. And Lilly, I kind of have my own ideas of where the story should go. Sorry.**

Rose POV

It felt weird knowing that my best friend in the entire world would be in the complete opposite house to me. My family were obviously shocked at Albus' sorting, as were most of the school, to be perfectly honest. A Potter in Slytherin? That's unheard of. But he's still Al, no matter what house he's in. That's what I say to James, anyway. I guess he feels bad now about taunting him and teasing him all summer about the possibility of being sorted into Slytherin. When the feast was over, the new Gryffindors were escorted to the Fat Lady portrait, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The Head Girl, my cousin Victoire, told us to remember the password 'Caput Draconis', but to not share it with anyone from other houses.

_LINE_BREAK_

We were taken into the red and gold coloured common room. There were loads of portraits lining the walls, a large notice board in one corner, a real fire and comfy armchairs. Also, a Wizard's Chess board was on one side of the room by the window. I loved it here already. We were allowed to look around for a few minutes before being taken to our respective dormitories.

_LINE_BREAK_

In my particular dorm, it was Lola Robinson, Serena Clearwater, me, and that girl that Albus was staring at in the Sorting, Dana Mercer. Our belongings had already been transported here.

"Hi girls, I'm Lola, and this is my friend Serena."

"Uh, hi. I'm Dana and I'm the first Gryffindor in my family."

"Hi, I'm Rose and I've just been separated from my best friend since birth, my cousin Al."

"That's a shame." said Serena, smiling sadly. "Well, you have friends in us three now, as well. And anyway, no one is really bothered about House Rivalry anymore, are they?"

"Agreed." commented Lola.

"Yeah, us Gryffindor Girls will have to stick together, alright? No being mean, or spreading rumours about anyone in this room, or their family." said Dana.

"Heck yeah, girls!" I laughed.

The girls and I talked like that for a while longer, sat on our beds until we all drifted to sleep.

**A/N These chapters are getting progressively smaller, aren't they? Well. Do you like the short chapters, or should I work to make them longer?**


End file.
